In most cases nowadays, an ignition key is inserted into a key receptacle, generally called an ignition lock, to start an engine of a vehicle. By rotating the inserted ignition key in the key receptacle into a first position, the steering wheel lock is generally unlocked, any immobilizer is deactivated and electrical equipment (for example, radio, air conditioner) is supplied with electrical current from the power supply of the vehicle. By further rotation of the inserted ignition key in the key receptacle into a second position, a starter of the vehicle is generally activated, so that the engine of the vehicle is started. To stop the running engine, the ignition key is generally rotated back in the key receptacle over the first position. During the aforementioned rotations, the axis of rotation is usually perpendicular to a dashboard, in which the key receptacle is arranged.
In order to start an engine of a vehicle in the usual method just described, part of the ignition key protrudes from the dashboard at least with the engine running, which can lead to injuries, for example, in the knee area of the driver, during an accident.
In addition, keyless-go and keyless-entry systems are known in higher priced vehicles, in which a radio transmitter, which the authorized operator of the vehicle carries with him, emits a corresponding radio signal that is recognized by a radio receiver of the vehicle. On receipt of the radio signal, the vehicle is placed in a condition in which an engine of the vehicle can be started and stopped with a key (“start/stop key”).
An ignition lock to accommodate an ignition key is known from Patent DE 195 07 154 C2, in which the axis of rotation, around which the ignition key is rotated, lies in the plane of the dashboard. Because of this, the ignition key is recessed into the dashboard when the engine is running, so that the hazard of injury from the protruding ignition key is ruled out.
Even in the ignition lock according to Patent DE 195 07 154 C2, as well as in the now generally common method described further above, the ignition key must be rotated, for example, to start the engine. This requires difficult handling, since, for example, the ignition key must first be correctly inserted (for example, far enough), before it can be rotated. In addition, an ignition lock in which the ignition key must be rotated requires a relatively complex mechanism. A contact system of the ignition lock, in which the ignition key must be rotated, is also unreliable, since a rotational movement is required. In addition, the ignition lock in which the ignition key must be rotated requires a relatively large space, which means an inflexible configuration of the interior.